ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dylan Scott
Dylan "Gamr" Scott is a competitor and a former General Manager for One Up Wrestling. Perhaps one of the most decorated wrestlers in OUW history, Dylan continues to blaze a trail into the future of the industry, bringing with him his technical yet powerful "smash-mouth" style of wrestling. Personal Info Age: 32 Birthday: November 14th Blood Type: O Skin Type: Dark Tan (Caucasian) Eye Color: Deep Blue Hair: Jet Black, Shoulder Blade Length, usually slicked back and tied into a pony tail Family Parents: Robert Scott and Maria Scott-Snider (both deceased) Siblings: Sara Scott His pure white suit (tie, shoes, undershirt, EVERYTHING), Oakley sunglasses, and Rolex watches let you know his status, elite. Touted as one of the Founding Fathers of the OUW, Dylan "Gamr" Scott is all about business, and once he became OUW General Manager, he meant just that. Here's a look at Dylan's history, and how he got to the position he's in today. Dylan grew up as a 2nd generation wrestler (behind his father, Robert "The Man" Scott), in Los Angeles, California. He and his sister, Sara Scott, were BOTH trained by their father, only Dylan decided to pursue a career in it. At a young age, Dylan and Sara lost their father, Robert, to alcohol abuse. Not long after that, when Dylan was around age 17, he and Sara lost their mother, Maria, in a bout with breast cancer. Determined to aid his sister, Dylan made the concious decision to enter the world of professional wrestling. PRE-OUW Noteable Pre-OUW Accomplishments He started with wrestling on his High School team, at age 18, and captured the area High School Wrestling Championship with his team. After graduation, he would win an athletic scholarship to UCLA, where he would once again don his wrestling tights. It was there he would wrestle and become All Pro, one of the highest honors bestowed on a collegate level of wrestling. After a mere 2 years of wrestling on a collegate level, Dylan, age 20, was discovered by a major wrestling organization, and they inked a deal. For 10 years, Dylan would work for this company, capturing 5 World Titles, 2 Intercontinental Titles, 3 Tag Team Titles, and much more in his tenure. OUW Noteable OUW Accomplishments Title Reigns *4 time OUW Heavyweight Champion *OUW World Champion *2 time OUW United States Champion *OUW Intercontinental Champion *3 time OUW Tag Team Champion Accolades *Co-founder of the OUW *Former OUW Owner *Former OUW General Manager *Longest Reigning OUW Heavyweight Champion *Longest Reigning OUW Tag Team Champion *Longest Reigning OUW World Champion *Winner of both Monster's Clockwork Matches *Winner of the first Barbed Wire Last Man Standing Match *Leader of REVOLUTION, OUW's first Legendary, Record Breaking Faction *Member and co-founder of the legendary faction, The Conglomerate OUW BIO OUW's Beginnings/REVOLUTION Era Dylan was recruited to OUW by then acting General Manager, Gavin "Snake" Steele in March of 2005. It was here that Dylan earned his name, Gamr. Dylan would rise to the top of the OUW mountain in a triple threat match between himself, Michael "Plat" King, and Micheal “Bigg Daddy” Sweet (BDS). After becoming OUW Heavyweight Champion and allying himself with BDS and Chris “Coz” Zernskie, he formed the legendary faction, REVOLUTION. REVOLUTION was the ONLY faction in the OUW to date to capture and hold every single title. After losing the Heavyweight Title and BDS, Dylan destroyed REVOLUTION by using his signature move, the Game Ovr on his once friend, Coz. War with Shadow/US Title After that incident, he would face off with Plat, who had taken the title from him in an Iron Man Match, in yet ANOTHER sadistic match, the BARBED WIRE LAST MAN STANDING MATCH. After winning the title successfully, Dylan would fall yet again in about a month, to Xavier Williams (Then Shadow). After a breif dissapearance, Dylan would return about a week later to wreak havoc upon Terry "Sonic" Pierce (Then Terry), taking the OUW United States Championship from him on Sunday Night Storm. In a PPV rematch at Malevolance, Terry failed to take back the title, and Dylan humiliated him in the middle of the ring, in front of thousands. At the next PPV, Conversion, Dylan faught then OUW General Manager, Snake for the US Title and lost. However, he would win it back in the same night, about 2 minutes later in his rematch made by Plat. Dylan would run with the US Title until New Age, a young up and comer, would take it from him. After that, Dylan re-focused on the OUW Heavyweight Championship and the man who still held it, and coincidentally took it from him, Shadow. In a PPV main event at Retribution, Dylan faced off in one of OUW's most brutal and sadistic matches to date, the Monster's Clockwork match. It was there that Dylan scored his third OUW Heavyweight Title reign, and embarassed Shadow in front of his own family. The Conglomerate Era/War with Coz During this reign, Dylan would join with Plat and form The Conglomerate. During this faction, Dylan held the OUW Tag Team Titles with Plat. After the titles were taken, he had to focus on his opponent for OUW's greatest wrestling spectacle, Paramount. At Paramount II, Coz put an end to Dylan's third title reign, after the long, hard road Dylan made him endure. However, a month later, at Regression, Dylan would return after a month's absence and catch Chris off guard, ending his title reign and starting Dylan's fourth. Dylan squared off once more with his bitter rival in a Hell in the Cell match at Massacre, and retained his title in a bloody battle. World Championship/CardYnal sYn After those turn of events, Dylan would face a new challenger, in the form of Devon Poole. DG was able to defeat Dylan and put an end to his last OUW Heavyweight Title reign at Revolution. After that match, Dylan would sabbotage his and Plat's Tag Team Title match and their friendship by taking his sledgehammer to his partner, costing them the Tag Team Titles. Later in that same night, Dylan faced off against Plat, and also took the OUW World Championship from him. At the next PPV, Syndication, Dylan, DG, and Plat would face off for the OUW Heavyweight Championship. Dylan was pinned by Plat, and the rest was history. Soon after that, in an unlikely turn of events, Dylan would ally himself with Samuel Hessingstock, and form the shortlived faction, CardYnal sYn. Shortly after this announcement, OUW went on a brief hiatus, a hiatus that saw the supposed "demise" of Dylan's partner, Scorpion. General Manager/Finishing the War with Coz Plat then sold his shares of the OUW to Dylan, and Dylan re-opened the doors to the OUW. Now that he was retired, Dylan ran the OUW as it's General Manager. For a breif period, Dylan came out of retirment to face his bitter rival, Coz. This rivalry came to a head at Retribution 2006, where the two met in a Monster's Clockwork Match, where the loser would retire from the OUW. After a brutal match, Dylan ended up the victor, yet in the end, came to see the error of his ways against Coz. Feeling a better person, and for other personal reasons, Dylan left his position, both as General Manager and as a wrestler for the OUW. He and Coz would exit the OUW on the same night... a fitting way to end such a brutal rivalry. Dylan's Return/Road to Paramount III After a breif hiatus, Plat would call out Dylan for a match at Paramount, the elite of the OUW PPV's. While giving an adress to the fans, Plat, as well as the fans themselves were shocked when Dylan re-appeared, having beaten his cancer that forced him to retire earlier. After stating those facts, he willingly accepted Plat's challenge at Paramount. On the road to Paramount, he would have had to serve as a special ring-side enforcer in a match between Plat and Ethan Starr, however, that changed after it was learned that Plat was still unable to compete due to the actions of Starr at Eleventh Hour. In a match against Starr, Dylan was defeated due to miscommunication between himself and Plat. Finally at Paramount, Dylan and Plat faced off for the final time. This, however, was disrupted before it finished due to interference from Robert L. Davis and Jonathan Pane. Return of The Conglomerate After Paramount, Dylan would come back to challenge Pane on Storm. After being the first to knock Pane off his feet and put his manager, Jeremy Price through the announce table, something snapped in Pane, and he defeated Dylan. After the defeat, RLD would come out and help Pane further destroy Dylan, but in part to help from Ben Stevens, RLD and Pane were chased off. Days after this, Plat would return and challenge Pane to an FTR Match at Regression. Dylan would then respond, saying that he and Plat, the reformed Conglomerate, would face RLD and Pane in a FTR Tag Team Match at Regression. After Rachel changed the matchup to determine who gets the bye to Massacre to go for the OUW Tag Team Championship, Dylan and Plat were able to defeat Pane and RLD at Regression. Now, all is set, OUW Champion, Ethan Starr and Michael Xavier will face C.G.I. for the Tag Titles at Massacre, but who will prevail? The wily veterans, or the cocky "New Blood"? Post Tag Titles After losing to "The New Blood" at Massacre, Dylan decided that the OUW Champion, Ethan Starr, had not really staked claim to a legitimate victory over him. He called out Starr for a OUW Championship match at the upcoming Revolution PPV, and Ethan accepted. The night after Revolution, and after losing to Ethan Starr by means of cheating, Dylan was forced to re-evaluate himself and his position. On what was supposed to be the celebrated return of Samuel Hessingstock, Dylan, now declaring himself be known only as Gamr, demanded he be placed in the OUW Title contention match against Sam and Sonic on Storm. Not able to answer herself due to Gamr's heinous deeds, Sam answered for her, stating it was on. After a grueling match, Sam pinned Sonic, now known as Terry G. Pierce, despite Gamr's best efforts to break it up. Finishing the War Against Terry After losing his title shot because of Terry, Gamr snapped and BRUTALLY attacked the young superstar, claiming his failure was always based on Terry. After going to the new BoD member, Alexander Kraven, Gamr's wish was granted for a match against Terry at Syndication, and better yet, it's for another shot at the OUW Championship. At Syndication, Gamr defeated Terry in a grueling match after hitting a Game Ovr to become the #1 Contender to the OUW Championship. After the match, however, Gamr made sure Terry stayed down by hiting ANOTHER Game Ovr. After the match, while walking backstage, Gamr was confronted by OUW Intercontinental Champion, Tsuyoshi Heishi. Gunning for the Top After Syndication, Gamr was confronted by Heishi, who challenged Gamr to a one on one match on Storm the week following the PPV. Gamr was about to agree... but Alexander Kraven made the match official himself, even putting the Intercontinental Title on the line. In that match, Gamr was able to defeat Heishi, and become the NEW Intercontinental Champion. Shortly after becoming Champion, Gamr ruthlessly attacked Sam's half sister, Kym Hessingstock, backstage, setting up their legendary match at Aftermath, a Winner Take All Barbed Wire Last Man Standing Match for both the OUW Championship and the OUW Intercontinental Championship. Moves Finishers *'GAME OVR' (Psycho Driver III) *'DEVIL DRIVR' (Dead Level/99 Crusher) *POWR BOMB (Sit Down Power Bomb) (Not official but still used) Signature Moves *Sledgehammer Shot *Running Knee Lift *Knife Edge Chops *Second Rope DDT (Opponent's feet rest on the second ropes, and Dylan then drives their head into the mat) *Gamr Combo (Rights and Lefts with Haymaker) *Spinebuster *Stalled Vertical Suplex *Belly to Back Suplex *Belly to Belly Suplex *Gutwrench Suplex *Dragon Sleeper *Triangle Choke *Headlock Takedown *Fisherman's Suplex *Backbreaker *Neckbreaker *Boston Crab *Diving Elbow Drop (Rarity) Appearance Backstage: Dylan normally wears a custom tailored pure white suit wherever he goes (white jacket, trousers, shirt, tie, shoes). He keeps his hair slicked back and, if longer, tied in a pony tail. He also wears his now trademark Oakley sunglasses as well and a rolex. Entrance: When entering, Dylan wears a knee long white, sleeveless leather trenchcoat, which he keeps unbottoned down the front. His hair is no longer slicked and tied back, it hangs down normally. He wears black elbow pads as well. He also wears black wrist and hand tape with finger holes, and black boots. He wears white slighty baggy leather tights as well with a deep blue colored "Blue Eyed Demon" logo on the side of each thigh. Storm: Same as entrance, just without the trenchcoat. Also, you can see his tattoo, the japanese Kanji for POWER on his right shoulder blade area on his back. PPV/Paramount: Pretty much the only time his ring attire changes, Dylan has switched the color of his trenchcoat and tights from white to black on this night only, also the deep blue color of the "Blue Eyed Demon" logos changes to gold. Noteable Quotables *'"It's over... it's GAME OVR!"' *'"The GAME isn't OVR... until I say it is..."' Championship Reigns OUW Heavyweight Championship(1) OUW Heavyweight Championship(2) OUW Heavyweight Championship(3) OUW Heavyweight Championship(4) OUW World Championship OUW United States Championship(1) OUW United States Championship(2) OUW Intercontinental Championship OUW Tag Team Championship w/ Micheal "Bigg Daddy" Sweet (1) OUW Tag Team Championship w/ Michael "Plat" King (2) OUW Tag Team Championship w/ Michael "Plat" King (3) G G